My Messy Last Thoughts
by moonagedaydreaming
Summary: Title kind of says it all... JD's pov, a bit angsty not so much though. Implied charachter death, sort of, maybe. That's it.. I think
1. My Messy Last Thoughts

**Authors Note: Hi there… Yeah it's me again, I'm telling you, my schoolwork is suffering because of those darn things! Anyway, here it is, another story, again very short, again**** a bit angsty, again very weird. And I'm warning you for implied character death, sort of. Might also warn you because this text is pretty messy but it's actually supposed to be like that. Feel free to complain about my English and other stuff, I want to improve =) **

**And, by the way, when it says vampire it's really supposed to be something else, but I can't use that name because it's getting removed and I've been messing with this for a very long time now and I'm very upset because I feel that the whole point is lost! Arggh But if you have watched Scrubs for a while, you might get it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Scrubs doesn't belong to me other than in my dreams.**

**My M****essy Last Thoughts**

_Ouch… Where does all that blood come from? It's like everywhere! Strange… but I guess there is a possibility that it is tomato sauce, wait a second… Nope, it was not tomato sauce. _

_EEEEW! Did I just lick someone's blood! _

_Like a vampire … _

_Wait now; it's not my blood, is it?_

_If it is, it __certainly wouldn't be a good thing_… _hope it isn't, but if it is, it would kind of explain that numbness spreading through my gorgeous body… and if it is I guess that I at least didn't lick a complete strangers blood…of the floor. Jee, what was I thinking?_

_Maybe, if I lick it all up, I can prevent myself from bleeding out! Clever me… let's start licking… No what am I doing? And I call myself a doctor… I really should know that it just doesn't work that way!_

…_as long as you're not a vampire…_

_No! Focus, I'm not a vampire, no time for daydreaming now!. _

_Now, why does everything feel so fuzzy? Oh right, massive blood loss. Reminds me of that song... dum de dududum did um, what's its name again? Can't remember it. _

_This is not good, stay focused... stupid song, I can't remember which one it is, fading away, fuzzy, buzzy buzzzbzzzzzzz. Bumblebees are so evil._

_Is that puddle growing? Or maybe I'm shrinking, I can't tell. Fuzziness is growing though, that's for sure…_

_Which song was it? Something about bumblebees? No that doesn't seem right... dum de dududum did um ,hm. Look at that knife! It's so shiny! Shiny beautiful things, like diamonds… _

_Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend, that's it! No it's not… that's not the right song either… Darn. It's good though…_

_Maybe I should get some help for myself._

_Sounds good… how? _

_Don't know. _

_Com on JD, Focus. _

_But I'm tired! _

_Well yeah, wanna now how tired you're gonna be in five minutes? Deadly tired!_

_You don't have to scream at me!_

_You know I would never be mad at you… _

_Great, now I'm talking to myself! This must be really bad! No wait, I'm always talking to myself, what a relief... I think?_

_Maybe I should figure out some cool last words…hmm_

_Dum de dududum did um… cursed song… Wasn't I about to do something, something important? Help, help, focus._

_Fading away... that blood puddle looks like a flower. Prettyyyyyyy floooweeeers... hope it isn't going to attract bumblebees though...those sneaky little creatures sure do like my blood...I think.... or was it flowers? The combination of blood and appletini maybe?_

_When did it become so dark in here?_

_I need a flashlight, or maybe a priest. Help?_

_C-bear__… Carla… Cox? Why does everybody begin with C ? Celliot might know, Celliot, that sounds wrong… Celliocelliotcelliottcelliot. No it's probably right, just my brain getting weirder. Dum dede didum dum di… NO! Must stay focused, I really do need help now! _

_With finding that song…_

_To late now anyway… I will never found out the name of that stupid song. I will never find out why everyone's names begin with C. Never find out… if bumblebees liked… blood or flowers, why can't I remember? Lots… of things I'll never know…_

_As long as I'm not a vampire of course…_

**Well friends that's it, even makes me wonder which song he was thinking of… =/**

**Hope you liked it, if you did a review would make me very happy indeed =D Remember, don't be afraid to give me constructive reviews… And before you ask; No, I have no sanity left in this body of mine, it escaped along with my brain. =D **


	2. Was That a Thought?

**Now this is something which I was not planning to do, but I did… as usual, why doesn't it work the same way with**** my homework? Hope it doesn't suck too much. And if you're wondering about the the vampire thing, read my note in the beginning of the first chapter =) **

_Hello? Did I just hear a thought in this head of mine? Yeah it actua__lly does sound like my thoughts! That can only mean one thing… I AM ! Nothing can kill me, oh yeah! (Performing victorious dance in head). _

_Beep._

_I, owiee…is that my head being that heavy or has somebody tied a rock to it? or maybe replaced it with a rock? Hard to tell… I might find out if I just open my eyes. Why isn't anything happening? I repeat: Open. My. Eyes……. Why isn't it working?_

_Beep._

_Arggh! Stupid eyelid__s! Since when is opening your eyes so hard? Gnnhng… it's working, I can see the light! No they're falling down again, vicious eyelids, yes! No.. Yes! No…Up! Up NOW! _

_Beep._

_YES! __Now, here we go. Okay.. Ouch, that light is just so lighty? Is that even a word? Not seeing any rock but I guess I wouldn't see it if it is tied to the back of my head. Hm… no turning the head doesn't work either, stupid… I wish I had eyes like a snail, then I could see everything, everywhere and the Janitor would never be able to sneak up on me again… I would even be able to watch myself from behind, I do look good from behind … lovely snail eyes._

_Beep._

_Then__ now, why would anyone have tied a rock to my head? I guess there are no limits for what the Janitor might do… yeah probably him, but still doesn't make sense… I don't even know where I am by the way. Maybe this is heaven… then I wouldn't be a vampire because a) I wouldn't die that easily, and b) I would go to hell 'cause I would be a vampire. Why would I be dead? I don't really remember what happened… something about bumblebees perhaps? _

_Beep._

_That's __it; those darn bumblebees finally got me. _

_Beep._

_Didumdum de dudu did um… now where did that song come from?… sounds familiar, what's its name again? Wow… Major Dèja vu at that thought!… spooky. I have this feeling that Turk might recognize it… so if he dies of age, which I as his best friend should hope for, then I'll only have to wait about… 60 years. Well that's no time at all… alone in this bright void… companied only by my thoughts… _

_Beep._

_and that annoying beeping sound! _

_Beep._

_So is anything about to happen here, like a welcome party or something? No? __God, I'm going to die all over again by boredom! _

_Beep. _

_Somehow… that beeping sound is awfully familiar… _

_Stupid lighty light, it's almost impossible to see anything! Wait I __think I'm starting to see some forms over there… yeah… looks like…A wall? _

_Beep._

_I must say.. I've had many ideas about what heaven would be like.. but seriously? A hospital room? I don't know… either, there is a serious shortage of decorators in heaven or God's having a lousy humour. _

_Beep._

_There might be a possibility that I'm not dead__ of course… but, I mean seriously? How believable does that seem? __Dum di dumdum didi dum… Oh no eyelids getting heavy again! __Can't keep them open, if I only had a couple of matches, or tape, that would be helpful..._

_Beep_

_Stupid beeping, stupid eyelids, stupid bumblebees, stupid everything! I'm sick of this! I'm leaving… _

_Um…Right. Can't leave my own head, he he, well that kind of ruined my angry out walk on myself, I hate when that happens! And it does… sometimes… well; quite often… okay I admit it! It happens all the time, happy now? _

_Beep_

_Now everything's getting heavy.. I guess I can walk outonmyselfafterall ………_

**This story just kept bugging me, I had to continue it! I apologize if anyone thinks that this completely ruined the last chapter, if you ask me, ****it did… If many of you think that this is bad and that the last chapter shouldn't have been continued at all I **_**will**_** remove it and pretend that it never was written at all. So if you want to save this chapter from certain death, review! Anyway please review, feel free to correct my English and other stuff… **

**Now, I must continue my homework**** xO, have a nice day, or night depending on where and when you read this =D**


End file.
